Training in Playground 2
Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu had strolled outside of the Academy doors, stretching his arms far above his head as to relieve some of those tense muscles that felt as though he had been doing nothing at all. In fact, that’s what it felt like as he had sat in the chair of the teacher, looking over papers, reviewing the students list, progress. His mind was swarmed with the thoughts and all the frustrations that came along with his new title of Chuunin. He had been doing this only for a few days now, but it felt like it had been an etenity since he had actually done something product for himself. For this reason, he was planning on continuing his own Taijutsu training by working on the dummies that were stored away in the shed out back. With his arms far above his head, his fingers laced together and pushing his palms out as far to the sky as he possibly could, he also forced these arms futher behind himself. As he had done so, he took a deep breath through his nostrils, catching the sweet scent of the nature that surrounded them all around. The cherry blossom tree’s were probably the most distinct of all the smells, but he really was rather hoping that sometime in the furture he’d be able to take himself out to eat. But there were more imporant matters at hand He felt almost as lazy as he had been in his past, which sickened him to a point. With a full breath, and his chest extending out infront of himself, he arced his back with this movement, he had let his spine give off a few pops before he finally felt somewhat relieved and let his arms drop back to his side. With the release of this movement he let his breath he held in out in a heft sigh, and let his eyes wonder the yard. It was odd he thought, but for whatever reason the two students were still around this area. He figured, like most other students, they would of bolted back home to go play games, or whatever the children of this generation did. He really couldn’t say he knew, seeing that during his entire childhood, he was excluded from all the fun games and things the children did. They would just make fun of him, and tell him how worthless the Akimichi’s were for their size. Feeling a tinge of hatred for that split moment in his past, he quickly dismissed it as he began to walk down the steps and began to walk around the side of the building. As he walked, his feet almost dragged on the ground in a self pity, and rather tired expression. It had been some time since he had really done anything physical, if Ink knew about this lack of training, he surely would see the end of his Bokken and have severe muscle trama, along with the extensive microfracture that Ink had placed over his body. The one’s in particular to his hands were what caused chills to run up and down his spine, the pain had been incredbile. It was so bad, he couldn’t even find the power, or will to pick up his food. Instead he moved his body across the table and merely grabbed a haunk of meat, then after dragging it infront of himself, went after it like a wild animal. Now his memories of his team mates came to mind, and his face had become distorted in pain with missing those whom were closest to in the village. He really had replaced them now with Soudai, who was his casual companion in teaching lessons now. Depsite how quiet she had been at first, and even more so, how cruel Nobu thought she was. He could tell she was going through her own problems, and was working through them just like any normal person. So many thoughts had come to mind that he really hoped that perhaps this training would help him clear his mind, and focus on bettering himself. Letting his eyes rest on the ground, he continued the short walk around the building, keeping to his own, not really sure if he wanted to both those around in fear of disturbing their own training.- RikuzuInuzuka: -After being healed by the kind medical ninja, young Rikuzu walked along the playground wondering what she was doing wrong but she wasn’t surprised on her taijutsu training wasn’t going so well considering that Rikuzu was terrible at taijutsu. She wanted nothing more to just slam her fist as hard as she could onto the ground but she knew that it wouldn’t be right to hurt herself right after she was healed. Rikuzu grabbed her backpack shifting the bag onto her back as Yomi whined loudly noting on how bothered young Rikuzu was by the fact that she wasn’t doing well in her training and it was becoming more and more frustrating to her. What was she doing wrong? How could she improve? How will she get past this weakness? These were a few questions that swam through the young girl’s mind she sighed climbing up into one of the trees wanting to scream out of pure frustration. Yomi barked loudly growling because her partner was climbing up the high tree and she wasn’t calm. After reaching a high enough distance, Rikuzu laid on the branch being careful not to fall as she sighed needing plenty of help since she kept hurting herself she sat there for a long while letting her hair out of the ponytail to hang off the branch as she watched the beautiful leaves sway in the breeze that blew trying to clear her own troubled mind with not much luck. She kept going back to where that classmate Juro had called her weak and told her she would not graduate for nothing which irritated the girl even though he did apologize it still frustrated her. That was the main reason she pushed herself more often than needed. She wanted to prove him wrong by becoming stronger physically, mentally, and socially. Thinking of this Rikuzu groaned out in frustration swinging her leg back and forth on the branch finally getting really irritated as she sat up and opened her mouth nearly screaming out in frustration as she spoke out not thinking that someone might hear her. “Why can’t I get this right? It’s so frustrating because I get hurt by punching a tree for Pete’s sake. If I keep this up I’ll never be able to do this,” she cried out in frustration as she laid her head against the trunk of the tall tree sighing.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -As Nobu had reached around the side of the building and pushed the first set of doors that led into the back area of the Academy where the shed lie. He kept his pace somewhat slow, consumed in his thoughts and not really caring about the time of light they were begining to lose. Even if he lost what little light needed to hit a dummy, he could easily drop this and work more onto his own physical strength and speed by doing push ups, sit ups, suicide runs, just about anything really. He placed his right hand to the handle to the shed and pressed it open with ease. It was never locked, or restricted to any. In fact, he would encourage those to come back here, grab themselves some equiptment to train with such as the dummies, balancing beams, weights, and all sort of goodies. But at this point, he felt like the students of the academy should wait until they were done with their academic studies before going on to do all the physical work. With a soft creaking noise, the wooden door came open and relinquished the darkness that settled inside of it with the setting sun that illuminated the area with a rather breath-taking orange color. Going inside and grabbing himself a single dummy that was about the size of himself, he walked out and closed the doors behind him. He carried the dummy over his shoulder, it was pretty close to five feet in height, and on it’s face, some people had drawn crude faces that had their tongue stuck out, the eye’s were narrow, almost starring in mockery at the person infront of it. It always amused himself when almost all the dummies had something different drawn on them. Coming back from around the building, he could hear a young woman’s voice asking questions, though he was not exactly sure to whom it was directed towards exactly. Jin seemed to be taking a nap on the steps of the academy, and Riku had disappeared from his sights. But being skilled in the observation of things around him, he could tell where the voice was coming from, which was a tree. Assuming that she was in it, he let his feet carry himself underneath it where he looked up and smiled at the girl, who was actually only a year yonger them himself, had her head against the tree. He could hear something about punching a tree and getting hurt, which made a soft chuckle slip from his lips before speaking up to get her attention.- Riku-chan... There are softer things to hit, say for example, your class mates? –Moving himself slightly off to the side from underneath the tree, and instead focusing his eyes on the ground before him. Getting out in the field, he let the dummy come off his shoulder, then grasping it tightly with both hands, he made a swift movement to jab the end of it into the earth and prevent it from moving. At first he was going to think about doing training with it, but his own kind nature told him that someone needed help, and he would never refuse that opportunity to do so.- Come here, Riku-chan. You should not be randomly hitting tree’s, and if you really want to learn so quickly on how to fight, then I will help you in my spare time. But this is not apart of your academy learnings, understand? RikuzuInuzuka: -Rikuzu sighed at first thinking no one heard the rant that was mostly to herself but after hearing her own name she looked down noticing Nobu sensei come up to her and calling her. She listened carefully to what her sensei said as she nodded climbing down the tree little by little being careful that she didn’t fall from the tree. As she continued climbing down Yomi whined hoping for the girl’s safety as she climbed down finally reaching the ground as she pushed the hair out of her canine like eyes since she removed her hairband out of frustration earlier. She stared at her hands which now only had a few cuts remaining after the healing earlier but she looked at her sensei sighing as she spoke feeling a bit down. “Sensei I just want to do better. I’m tired of being called weak and useless and I want to prove myself that I’m not weak and to prove them wrong but I don’t know how to do this I’m terrible at any kind of taijutsu and I really need help.” She would sigh biting down on her lower lip with a mix of emotion as the same words swam through her head. The memory of being told that she was useless weak and that she would never graduate. These words cut like a knife mentally as it hurt that people could say such hurtful things to her. She wanted someone to believe in her for once and not make her feel bad that she was a bit timid. It hurt her a lot when she thought about it and her facial expression reflected this pain as a frown was on her face. Other than this pain she felt fear and worry as well and frustration. All these emotions was weighing her down a bit dropping her confidence at times and other times making her push herself harder. She needed help and she was glad when Nobu sensei offered to train her some. “Thank you so much Sensei I promise I won’t let you down.” she said once again tying her light brown hair up so it wouldn’t bug her during her training.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu had watched Riku approach and smiled towards her as he moved off the the side so that she could get in front of the dummy and assume her own stance on it. Her story was one that was all too familiar to himself, since he too was mistaken as being useless, weak, and slow. He was not going to go straight off and just tell her how to do everything, since he knew that everyone develops their own way’s of doing things. But he had a good idea of exactly how effective each stance might be, and how much strength one could use behind the hits as long as they were able to put the momentum of their body behind the strike. That was really what made Nobu so fearsome when it came to his Taijutsu of the Closed Fist technique. It was more for those whom were based on strength, crushing their enemies, and causing extensive damage with powerful blows. He had seen also his squad mates learn the oppostite technique thouh, and this would be the Gentle Palm, where their strikes were more about accuracy and using pin-point strikes to immobilize their opponents and cause great pain this way. Allowing his feet to carry him off to the side of the dummy and setting his hand upon it’s chest, he spoke in a rather serious tone with a tinge of kindness and undestanding that was always present in his voice.- No worries, Riku-chan. I understand where you’re coming from better then you realize... I too was in your position, but keep your chin up. –He watched every facial feature she had made, her biting of her lower lip, the pain that was in her eyes. He never understood why someone would write them off as weak, but he would thank those for helping drive a determination in those that no one else could match.- To the lesson... There are point of strike you should concentrate on. First of all... –He lifted his hand, extending his index finger to point to specific spots.- When punching at the head, aim for the temple. This will cause disorientation, and confuse your opponent if struck. This is the most sensitive part of the head. Do not aim for the jaw, as is most common. You will only cause minor damage to your opponent, and also hurt your hand in the process. –He then moved his hand down to the center of the throat where the adam’s apple would be found.- The throat, second most effective spot . Connecting here could cause your opponents to choke, have difficulty breathing, and disorient them. –His hand moved down once more, this time underneath where the rib cage woud be directed.- You will want to aim for the Diaphram as well. This is the muscle that regulates the lungs from breathing in and out, and striking it correctly will force the breath from one’s lungs, choking them and forcing them to have to back away to catch their breath. All three of these spots are areas that will disorient them, and help you move into another attack while their guard is down and focusing on recovery... –Nobu’s eyes had fallen onto her hands and couldn’t help but chuckle softly in her condition.- I do not want you punching hard, but rather concentrate on the technique of your stance, and where your fist is going. Now please, let me see what you have... Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu backed away after saying that, giving her space to strike and move around as needed.- RikuzuInuzuka: -Hearing that her sensei knew how she felt make her cheer up a bit causing her to stand up straight as she focused watching as he told her where to strike and what would work for each strike. She stepped in front of the dummy looking at the face that was drawn onto the wooden head. She would then take a step back pushing her legs into a punching stance hoping the stance was correct as she tried to send a punch towards the dummy but she misaimed hitting the stomach instead of the ribcage which was where she wanted to hit. Seeing that see missed, Rikuzu groaned biting her lower lip a bit. She knew she couldn’t give up that easily. So the young Inuzuka adjusted her stance moving the heels of her boots to where they dug into the grass a bit. Yomi whined hoping that she wouldn’t hurt herself again as she pulled her arm back a few inches, just enough to put a bit of force against the punch as she sent her arm heading towards the dummy hoping to actually hit it in the correct spot this time. She knew she couldn’t give up and that she needed to prove that she wasn’t weak. Besides she also knew she needed to get better with her taijutsu if she ever wanted to learn the beast mimicry technique of her clan when she became old enough to learn family jutsu. This drove her alone to do better but it helped that she wanted her senseis and her parents to become proud of her accomplishments when she would be able to come home that is as she started to fling the punch towards the dummy, all these thoughts mixed into her head giving her a boost of confidence as she sent the punch towards the dummy.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu’s eye’s were watching the girls feet and hips most of all, her fist and where they were connecting were really the last of his concerns. She knew where to place the hits after he had told her, and knew that with her own determination she could figure out to readjust herself there. But he had his own concerns, noticing she had failed to do some things which was natural since she had never fought before. Lettings his feet carry himself behind her by a couple of feet, his voice rose somewhat with an amused tone.- Don’t become frustrated so easily. This will take a bit of time to get down, but I can tell you’re listening to me, which is what is most important... But... –He closed the distance between them by only a foot, and used it right foot to kick the inner side of her foot to move it out.- Keep your feet underneath your shoulders, and do not sit on your heels. You’re not going to be able to put your full weight into the punch if you do so, and also, you won’t be able to move around. Your opponent will not always just sit there to take hits, they will be moving, and you should be ready to do so as well... –Moving off to her right side, he assumed his own stance for an example. His feet were shoulder length apart, his left foot actually was fully planted into the ground slightly ahead of the other foot, while his right sat on the ball of his foot.- In a stance like this, I will be able to run forward with ease, or even side roll. There’s quiet a few options, and always keep in mind that the stance is very important. Also, when you take you punches, come into the attack with a step. So, if your throwin a right punch, step in with the right foot while it’s slightly behind the other. If you’re throwing a left punch, make sure your left foot is the one on the ball o the foot. –Standing up straight and smiling softly at her, he took a few steps back and again watched her feet.- I want you to continue to do this until you need to go. I should get to my own training before it gets too late. Tomorrow, we can work on putting more power behind the attack. But until you can show me your technique is good, we’ll hold off the training. –With that, he took a few more steps out, and began to walk so that he could mark the grass with his kunai’s when he reached ten feet, twenty feet, and thirry feet. Returning to the start line, he sighed softly before calming his breath, and running out as fast he could to the first marking of kunai. Planting his right foot, he pivoted around, and sprinted back to the start. Then doing the same thing to turn around, he sprinted again but this time for the second. After turning around and running to the final line, he crossed it before durning around and going as fast as he could to the entrance. He took only a short break before he continued to do this physical workout where he could become quicker.- RikuzuInuzuka: -Rikuzu would move her stance following what Nobu sensei had told her as she would focus moving her heels from the position they were in to where she was standing on the balls of her feet. She would then focus balling up her fists tightly as she would send her arm flying towards the dummy as she would continue to try and keep a decent stance. She would continue this several times, slamming her fists against the straw of the dummy. When she had done this around fifty times she moved, aiming for a new area to hit, now going for the throat of the dummy. With this she would slam her fist along the area several times as well doing one punch after another moving on again after another fifty hits when she messed up she would get back into the stance starting over for that set until she got it fifty times straight. She wound continue on for what seemed like forever as she kept going hoping she was doing it correctly as she kept hitting the dummy over and over feeling her confidence getting better each time she hit it.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu had done this simple, yet effective exercise for the remainder of the time that the sun provided light for the two of them. He was not all too worried about light with it, but he was already tried and stressed from the time he spent in the academy, and was rather excited to get home, eat, and go to bed so that the next day would come. He made sure each time after finishing a repitition, he would look over to Riku to watch her progress in keeping her stance right, or try to do what she could. She was rather impressive in Nobu’s eyes. Not many of the other academy students showed as much determination as her, and he rather admired her for it. He would only let himself watch for a few seconds before turning back to his work out, and began his sprint back and forth, sprinting even further back and forth, then the furthest back and forth. He had repeated this many times, so many times that he was panting heavily, sweat was steaked across his face, and caused his clothes to stick to his body uncomfortably. His speed had definately began to slow also, but he forced himself on, edged the muscles in his legs to support his weight and move himself continually without hesitation. He had even began lowering his hand to touch the line, causing much more stress on his back and torso. Finally feeling somewhat exausted, he stopped himself on his last break, and looked over to Riku whom was obviously also getting fatigued from the attacking she was placing on the dummy. Walking over to her while catching his breath, he sucked in a deep breath before speaking.- I think that’s enough for today. It’s about to be dark, and we shouldn’t keep you parents worried... You did great, Riku-chan. You’re a quick learner, and before you know it, you’ll be beating up all those boys and girls who are picking on you. Hehe... Category:Training